nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Waverly
Watching Waverly is the Twitter soap opera used to promote the twenty first Nancy Drew adventure series game, Warnings at Waverly Academy. It showcases the characters' tweets in the weeks leading up to Nancy's arrival at the school. The characters are Izzy Romero, Leela Yadav, Danielle Hayes, Megan Vargas, and Corine Myers. Mel Corbalis isn't exactly the twittering type and is not present. To make it easier to read, the whole "show" has been documented here. Leela Yadav: what's up? Izzy Romero: hey Corine Myers: hello! Danielle Hayes: hi Megan Vargas: nice to meet you Izzy Romero: Going to Student Counsel meeting to discuss curfew Leela Yadav: We KILLED IT on the field yesterday. I hope the Westwood field hockey team had a grief counselor standing by for after the match Megan Vargas: I heard that for Halloween Mel is going as herself Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas Nope school said it was too scary. She has to go as Corine. Danielle Hayes: @Megan_Vargas - I almost forgot it was Halloween! Get out the pumpkin lights! Leela Yadav: I should reward myself with a new hockey stick Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero ooh Spooky! I hope she's been practicing that STARE Megan Vargas: Paige has it in for me! Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes which one? The intensely creepy one? Danielle Hayes: Wonder what I should dress up as for Halloween Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero no, the crazy pirate one that she does if you correct her in class Leela Yadav: Soccer Chef show premiere tonight! Rec room – meet me there at nine Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav you’re for real going to watch that? Leela Yadav: @Megan_Vargas Yeah! It’s getting good reviews! Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav yeah, you’re watching that one alone. Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero hey I watched a whole season of that stupid Attorney/General show with you – you owe me. Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav Don’t you knock Attorney/General – he “objects and protects.” Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero He’s a hot shot lawyer AND a four star general – yeah, real believable show. Izzy Romero: @Leela Yadav He didn’t ask to be a general, if you’d paid attention to the pilot you’d know that. Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero You coming or not? Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav Yeah – fine. But I get to make fun of you if it’s bad. Corine Myers: Oooh Soccer Chef premiere tonight! Izzy Romero: Aaaaand I’m out. Corine Myers: Meet me in the Rec at nine! Danielle Hayes: snuggling up with Jane Eyre for bedtime reading Izzy Romero: Yum, cookies for breakfast! Leela Yadav: Hope the weather is nice for practice today Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas OK guys, cute pranks. But it's not like I'm afraid of cats Megan Vargas: @Danielle Hayes What prank? Izzy Romero: @Danielle Hayes Yeah, did you get pranked? Why was I note included. Details Leela Yadav: @Danielle Hayes for serious. Include some details chica, they give you 140 characters for a reason Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas NONE of you left the note? Megan Vargas: @Danielle_Hayes Nope, not I Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes nope no note from me. Leela Yadav: @Danielle_Hayes What note? Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadavn @Megan_Vargas promise? Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes and now I'm bored *leaves to watch video clips of skateboarders falling down* Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas I got a note from the "Black Cat" it was some weird threat Leela Yadav: @Danielle_Hayes Weird. Megan Vargas: @Danielle_Hayes who was it from? Danielle Hayes: @Megan_Vargas from the Black Cat - I just told you. Scroll up^. Megan Vargas: @Danielle_Hayes so it wasn't signed? Danielle Hayes: @Megan_Vargas Sigh… Megan_Vargas: @Danielle_Hayes just want to get the facts straight. Izzy Romero: Aaaaand I'm back. Why do they always try to grind down the stairs? Always ends exactly the same way. WhaddImiss? Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero Some cat sent Danielle a love letter Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas Ok, fine if you aren't going to take this seriously then forget it. Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav let's kick the ball around a bit this afternoon? Megan Vargas: @Danielle_Hayes Maybe you should take it less seriously. Leela Yadav: @Megan_Vargas sure, you know I'm always game! Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes Yeah, you've got better things to worry about, like are you joining @Leela_Yadav and me on our "Outing" Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero no way, I'm in enough trouble as it is this semester. Last thing I need is another note home to my mom. Izzy Romero: @Danielle Hayes it's a shame, I bet Andy's gonna be there… Don't worry, I'll tell him you were too scared to come. Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero - you are a monster! Maybe I'll come. Megan Vargas: going to play soccer with @Leela_Yadav Leela Yadav: playing soccer with @Megan_Vargas Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero, did Jacob say if he was going to be there? Danielle Hayes: What should I wear? Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav Why the sudden interest? Izzy Romeo: @Leela_Yadav Yeah, I thought you "only dated starters" Danielle Hayes: Decided on a cute skirt, blue jacket, and chunky bracelet Leela Yadav: @Megan_Vargas @Izzy_Romero Just askin' and that is NOT what I said. I said no JV. BIG difference. Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav - your secret is safe with me ^_^ Izzy Romero: Creepy Rachel alert. Everywhere I go today she’s there. It’s like she’s stalking me. Leela Yadav: brisk autumn mornings are perfect for a jog Danielle Hayes: "Outing" with @Megan_Vargas & @Izzy_Romero was good times! Megan Vargas: Has anyone seen my EpiPen? It's small and looks like a… pen. VERY important!!! Izzy Romero: Don't forget General Assembly this afternoon. Vote for me, or sign up for a good seat at the punch parade. (Seriously) Corine Myers: Hello world! This is Corine. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero what's in it for me? Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero Gee, I don't know - I was really planning to vote for that girl who always wears teddy bear sweatshirts over her uniform ;P Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav Sherry? Why don't you vote for Casper, he's got a better chance of winning. And he smells better. Corine Myers: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas @Danielle_Hayes Hey guys! Just figured out how to use this account to message everyone! Danielle Hayes: grabbing cookies from the snack shop - those are dangerously addictive! Corine Myers: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas @Danielle_Hayes - this is exciting! We can all talk to each other now :) Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas Your continued health and social well-being. And, if I have my way, curfew will gone. And they'll fire Mz. Barris. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero Gross! How would you know that? I'm going to warn the other squirrels that you're a creep! Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero @Megan_Vargas Ooh good idea, I do support his stance on acorn storage. Leela Yadav: maybe I should do my laundry? Danielle Hayes: :-D Mr. Harris just said he wants to see me after class! Danielle Hayes: Class ends in TEN MINUTES! Danielle Hayes: Five MINUTES! Danielle Hayes: Class over, everyone leaving :-s. Danielle Hayes: Blerg! He only wanted to talk to me about texting in class. Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes Ha! Although…that gives me an idea. Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero Lemmie guess – your idea is “text in class” Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes No. My idea is waaay better than that. Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero yeah? What is it then? Izzy Romero: @Danielle_Hayes OK, that may have been the initial idea, but I’m working on something better. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero Lol! If she leaves, who will remind me of how "woefully unequipped" our generation is? Corine Myers: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas @Danielle_Hayes guys, does this work? I might be doing it wrong... Leela Yadav: Word on the street is Mel Corbalis just got a Black Cat note. Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav Ooooh >^,,^< The Black Cat strikes again! *Cue spooky music* Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav Maybe that'll make her take a break from sawing away at that cello. Danielle Hayes: @Leela_Yadav Meow! Corine Myers: @Izzy_Romero @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas @Danielle_Hayes what's this about a black cat? Leela Yadav: glad I'm not the only one getting these strange notes from a cat Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav @Megan_Vargas @Danielle_Hayes Did anyone hear an annoying tweeting noise just now? Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero nope. Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero nuh-uh Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero no. Corine Myers: I love cats! Megan Vargas: Just saw amazingly awkward train wreck of a disaster. Ms. Lambert asked Mr. Harris out on a date and he just said “Ah…no thanks, I’m good.” Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas Wow. Did he say why? Danielle Hayes: @Izzy_Romero Probably because she shops in the “I’ve given up” section of the Sad and Lonely Teacher Store. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero yes. He said “because my heart belongs to Izzy Romero” and then he broke into song – just like in your dreams. Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas LOL <-- Sarcasm Danielle Hayes: “Man! That bunny has it out for Casper!” Leela Yadav: @Danielle_Hayes Huh? Danielle Hayes: @Leela_Yadav Oh some furious little rabbit has been chasing Casper across the grounds all day. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero Were you being sarcastic? It’s so hard to tell with just text. Leela Yadav: http://twitpic.com/kw63s - @Danielle_Hayes Was it this one? Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas Oh hey, drop by my room I have something to give you. Danielle Hayes: @Leela_Yadav *rolls eyes* Yes. It was that one. Megan Vargas: Izzy_Romero No way. Not falling for that again. Corine Myers: Touching up my Poe essay. Might get published. Leela Yadav: @Danielle_Hayes ;-) Leela Yadav: :-s Voice mail from Jacob. I can't handle it! Someone else listen! Leela Yadav: Ok - you guys are too slow… :-D Leela Yadav: Guess who has plans on Saturday!!! (I do (with Jacob Pryce))! Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav really? He doesn't seem like your type. Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav Nice! Val Can represent! Corine Myers: @Leela_Yadav Careful, he's got quite the reputation Megan Vargas: memorizing scripts for tryouts - I'm going to be the next Jasmine Ivy Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero :-p you're just jealous Corine Myers: The new freshman keep walking over the Waverly crest. Not cool. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero check the library, I just took down your high score! Aces! I'm unstoppable. Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas Check again. Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero How?! I JUST did it like a minute ago 0_o Leela Yadav: Uh huh - who's the winner now? Feeling gooood! Izzy Romero: Has anyone seen Danielle? Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero No - not since the outing, but she was still tweeting yesterday Corine Myers: @Izzy_Romero no. No clue what happened. Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero No. Weird. Leela Yadav: @Danielle_Hayes What's the what? Where you at? Megan Vargas: Danielle got KICKED OUT!!!!! Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas No she didn't. I checked with the office. They didn't say much, but she's still "enrolled." Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero wait? What else did they say? Kendra Mills said she flipped and just walked out. Corine Myers: @Danielle_Hayes you can talk to me if you need anything. We could be friends! Izzy Romero: @Leela_Yadav Kendra Mills lies about everything. Remember Science Fair? Megan Vargas: @Izzy_Romero Oh yEAh! Lol! Yeah when she "invented" that "solar car" Izzy Romero: Ready for some serious bizarre? Just called her house - her dad just HUNG UP on me. Izzy Romero: UPDATE: Called again. No answer. Corine Myers: Blah. Why can't I just test out of Pre-Law? Corine Myers: Everyone I’ll be presenting my Poe paper today – I’ve saved a seat up front for all of you. Leela Yadav: @Izzy_Romero Maybe it has something to do with the note she got? Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav hmm… Corine Myers: Paper presentations start in twenty minutes – refreshments after. Come show your support. Izzy Romero: Enough! With! The! Cello! Practice! Mel! Corbalis! Leela Yadav: Ick - stinky socks. Corine Myers: You know, I question the dedication of the student body here. This is an academic institution, not just some place to "hang out" Megan Vargas: I just figured out if you rearrange the letter in Mel's name it spells "I. B Cello Arms" Coincidence? Leela Yadav: gotta practice hard for the upcoming basketball game - those free throws are ruining me Izzy Romero: @Megan_Vargas LOL! Of course it does. Izzy Romero: My name is Mel and I have a Cello instead of friends. #IBCelloArms Corine Myers: Trying to break myself of that nasty Oxford comma habit. Megan Vargas: Some goth from 1984 called and said "congratulations on looking fantastic" #IBCelloArms Leela Yadav: From now on, call me Yo-Yo Mel. #IBCelloArms Izzy Romero: I'm gonna play these six notes until the world ends. #IBCelloArms Corine Myers: I’ve given it some thought – I don’t care if you don’t take things seriously. That’ll only make it easier for me to be valedictorian. Megan Vargas: @Leela_Yadav I don’t' get it…like the toy? Leela Yadav: why do people think wearing a lucky jersey is going to help them win the game? It's all about the skillz! Corine Myers: Should I bother to pay the $75 to see if I can get above the 98th percentile? #SAT Megan Vargas: ALRIGHT! NOT FUNNY. WHO SENT ME A NOTE? Izzy Romero: >^,,^